


Обладать значит любить

by MikeyWeeks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyWeeks/pseuds/MikeyWeeks
Summary: Кто-то флиртует с Уиллом. Ганнибал не слишком хорошо на это реагирует, но Уилл урывает с этого свою выгоду.





	Обладать значит любить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to possess is to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148020) by [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste). 



       Во время обсуждения помидоров молодой человек перед ним скромно опускает голову и смыкает веки, демонстрируя тем самым свои длинные ресницы. Уилл заметил это, естественно он заметил это и тяжело сглотнул. Нет. Это должно было стать обычным походом в магазин, черт возьми. Он выдавил из себя улыбку, вручил деньги за три помидорки и схватил сумки, морщась, когда мужчина провел своими пальцами по его руке.  
  
      Обернувшись, он заметил Ганнибала с маской спокойствия на лице и начал прокладывать к нему дорогу. «Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это снова».  
  
      «Хм, из него бы вышли очень неплохие сосиски, если ты не возражаешь». Ганнибал остановил свой взгляд на красавце за томатной стойкой и Уилл со всей силы дернул его за руку.  
  
      «Нет, мы не будем переезжать снова, мне действительно нравится здесь. Я бы предпочел повесить все общение с людьми на тебя, а я буду просто таскать сумки. Думаю, это лучшее распределение наших навыков», - заметил Уилл, перехватывая сумки из рук Лектера.  
  
      Вернувшись домой, Уилл с каким-то странным предвкушением ждал когда Ганнибал расставит все по полочкам. «Ты так одержим тем, куда все зайдет»  
  
       Убрав все пакеты, Ганнибал скрестил руки. «Кажется, ты считаешь, что я одержим многими вещами».  
  
      Наступая с животной грацией, он оттолкнул Грэма к дальней стене. Лектер сдавил горло бывшего агента ФБР с убийственным спокойствием и твердостью, поднимая голову к верху.   
  
      Тяжело сглотнув, Уилл охнул, когда другая рука Ганнибала проскользнула ему за спину, лаская чувствительную кожу мягкими прикосновениями.  
  
      «Ты же понимаешь, - прошептал Ганнибал, припадая к его щеке, - что тебе никогда не уйти от меня, Уилл?»  
  
      Грэм чувствовал, как дрожит все его тело, а дыхание ускоряется. «Что ты имеешь в виду? Зачем мне вообще оставлять тебя?»  
  
      Ганнибал провел кончиком носа вдоль его скулы. «В прошлом я терпел и принимал в нашей жизни многое. Но не теперь, не здесь, где мы можем быть настоящими. Если ты попытаешься выбрать кого-то другого….»  
  
      Откинув голову к стене, он слушал тяжелое дыхание Ганнибала, с трудом способный открыть глаза. «Ну что? Что же ты сделаешь, Ганнибал?»- спросил он тихим, до дрожи спокойным голосом.  
  
      «Ох, любовь моя, сначала я срежу кольцо с твоей руки прямо вместе с пальцем, проделав и с собой то же самое. А после я убью нас обоих, потому что не хочу оставаться в этом мире без тебя». Эти слова, произнесенные хриплым тоном, сопровождались с изящной, но настойчивой хваткой, сдавливающей горло.   
  
      Уилл прорычал. Жар, что прежде был сосредоточен по лицу, сейчас стал стремительно стекать вниз благодаря медленным и ритмичным толчкам бедер Ганнибала. Удушье резко прекратилось, Уилл рвано вдохнул, громко поинтересовавшись: « Ты собираешься реагировать так каждый раз, когда будешь ревновать?»  
  
      Ганнибал рассыпал поцелуи по лицу Грэма до тех пор, пока не смог силой раскрыть его рот, просунув язык внутрь и посасывая нижнюю губу. Когда он отстранился, а тонкая ниточка слюны повисла между их ртами, Ганнибал прорычал свое согласие.  
  
      «Да, Уилл. Каждый раз. И ты примешь это, не так ли?». Всхлип вырвался из Грэма, когда он снова вцепился тому в горло, в то время как пальцы, что гладили его спину, переместились ниже, надавливая с такой силой, что после определенно останется синяк.  
  
      «Да! - выгнулся Уилл, уже не способный держаться прямо. - Я приму многое от тебя. Приму всего тебя».  
  
      Глаза Ганнибала были наполнены темнотой, яростью, одержимостью, нуждой и любовью. Уилл видел их, отражал их на себя. Он сомкнул свои зубы и царапал руками плоть Ганнибала до тех пор, пока не оставил отметину прямо под чистой футболкой. После он повернул свою голову так, чтобы Лектеру было удобнее сделать то же самое.  
  
      Их любовь находит свое выражение в крови и когтях, как это было всегда. И как всегда будет.


End file.
